


Black and Blue

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing, Violence, talk of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Maggie and Glenn are confronted with their best friend's domestic abuse.





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Not only woman experience domestic violence at the hands of their partner, and we need to give men move of a voice when it comes to this. Please, if you are a victim of domestic violence, reach out to someone, and keep safe.

She opened the door to find you standing there, crying. You looked like you could barely stand, and it scared her. “Come on.” She ushered you in, leading you to the dining room. “I’ll get you somethin’ to drink and you can tell me what’s going on.” Her voice was gentle, holding back her anger at whoever had hurt you. You were a good guy, and she’d never seen you do anything to cause this.

You watched her head into the kitchen and sighed. Hearing footsteps, you automatically panicked, purely on instinct. However, it was just Glenn. His eyes went wide. “Holy shit, dude. What _happened_?” He didn’t know what to focus on- the split lip, the shiner that was clearly a couple days old, the bruising on your neck, or the way you were holding yourself. Sitting down diagonally from you, he didn’t know what to say.  

Maggie came back in, giving you a bottle of cold water, and a small plate with some snacks. “I know that you’re probably not hungry, but just in case.” She told him, sitting in the chair closest to him, on Glenn’s left. “Do you want me to call Y/BF/N?” Maggie asked, knowing that he was probably worried for you.

“N-no.” You finally spoke up. That made her feel more concerned, glancing towards Glenn, and then back to you. Taking a deep breath, you licked your lip, wincing. “He did this.” Your voice was barely over a whisper, but you knew they heard you. It was written all over their faces. “You think I should have fought back more, don’t you?” Of course they did. You were a man. Men were supposed to fight back, they were supposed to be tough. Thing was, though, you’d never been a fighter. And he’d beaten you down so much- in every way possible, that you didn’t think you could. Or that you could get out.

They both shook their heads. “Fuck no.” Maggie told you, making you look at her. “If you fought back harder, he would have gotten worse, and you might not be here.” That thought added to her rage. “Now, you and Glenn wear about the same size, right?” They didn’t look that different size wise.

“I guess?” You shrugged.

She nodded, getting up and pecking your cheek. “Go get a warm shower, and get some clean clothes from Glenn.” Standing up straight, she took a deep breath. “I have someone I need to have a chat with.”

Glenn got up. “You aren’t serious?” He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. “Look what he did to Y/N! You think he won’t do the same to you? We have a baby to think about, Maggie. Upstairs, sleeping.”

Cupping his cheeks, she pecked his lips. “I know.” Her eyes locked on his. “Scumbags like him need to be put in their place.” Seeing the worry in his eyes, she gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t be unarmed. If I call Rick, and have him right outside, would you feel better? Y/BF/N needs to see someone smaller than him can deal a can of whoop ass.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that. “I should have known marrying a girl from the country would lead to me hearing about her beating up some guy.” Glenn teased. “Please, call someone.”

She nodded. “I will. I’m gonna go grab a few things before I head over.” Turning to you, she sighed. “I wish I could heal all that for you. But, I can offer you the spare room until you’re healed, and can get back on your feet.”

“You don’t have to do that.” You told her.

“I want to.” She assured you.

* * *

Maggie had called Rick, who was now just around the corner. The windows were open, so he’d be able to hear everything. If anything seemed to go sideways, he’d rush in. “Thanks, Rick.” She gave him a small smile.

He shook his head. “I should be arrestin’ him.”

“What good would that do?” She asked, sadly. “Men like him won’t learn like that.” When he nodded, she turned and headed towards the front door. Knocking, she waited, and after a moment, Y/BF/N answered the door and raised an eyebrow. Maggie smiled before her fist pulled back and slammed him in the face. “Let’s see how you like it.” She snapped, her smile falling.

He glared at her, letting his hand drop from his face, no longer caring about the blood. “You’ll regret that, you bitch.”

Maggie shook her head. “Oh, I don’t think I will.”

* * *

After Maggie had left, Glenn motioned for you to follow him upstairs. “I’m sorry, Glenn. If I knew she’d go play knight in shining armor…” You sighed.

“Well, she is protective.” He shrugged. “Don’t feel bad. I’m glad you got out, man.” Grabbing a towel from the hall closet, he kept moving towards the room he shared with Maggie. “Once all this blows over, and you’re feeling more like yourself, you can drag me to that club you like so much.” He teased you, remembering how much you used to love the nightlife.

You nodded, chuckling. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Thinking back to how life was before the relationship you just walked out on was bitter sweet.

Glenn grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, handing everything to him. “We’ll be here to help get you through it.” He told you. “You know where the bathroom is. I’ll be downstairs, pacing while I wait for my wife to come storming through the door yelling like Xena.” He sighed.

“Don’t lie. You think it’s hot.” You gave him a look, making him smirk and nod. “If she were a he, and acting like Hercules, I might, too.”

Laughing, he shook his head. “Go on, get cleaned up. How’s pizza sound?” He offered. It wasn’t like he had a how-to manual on this. He just knew how to be a good friend.

You nodded slightly, thankful that you had people like Glenn and Maggie.

* * *

Hearing a crash, Rick rushed in. He came to a stop in the dining room, seeing Y/BF/N against what was the china cabinet. “Ouch.” He winced slightly, knowing that really had to hurt. “Uh, I’m not sure how the hell I’m not supposed to arrest you right now for assault.”

Maggie turned to him. “Self-defense.” She shrugged. Rick saw that she did take a few hits. “I came here to get some of Y/N’s things, and he got violent.” She had no problems lying if it got the point across to an abusive asshole. “But, I do want to grab some of his things. At least some clothes. He’s staying with us for now.” She sighed, flexing her hand. “He has a hard head. Wow.” Rick heard her mutter as she walked towards the bedroom.

“Well, here goes nothing.” He sighed, reaching for the walkie on his shoulder to call in an ambulance.

* * *

When Maggie walked in later that night, she had a grin on her face. Glenn was a bit freaked out, but also oddly proud. The three of you sat and had some pizza and a couple of drinks, no one saying anything as you watched a movie.

You were the first to head to bed, wanting some time alone, and have the chance to try to sort your thoughts. Of course the memories would stay with you for the rest of your life, but you wanted to figure out how to move on. This was something that would take work, and a lot of it. 

* * *

Over the next 8 months, you had your ups and downs. At first, you wanted to hide away, not wanting people to see you. Slowly, you started going out more. Usually with Glenn, just to shoot some pool at the bar. Not that either of you were very good.

It was the 8th month anniversary to the day of when you’d walked out. Y/E/BF/N was charged with domestic violence, and apparently, Maggie had did a far amount of damage to him, too. You’d bought her a bouquet of flowers and a small stuffed bear as a huge thank you. On the note card with the flowers, you wrote your own note.

_Who says women can’t kick some ass? Remind me not to cross you!_

_Thanks for everything,_

_Y/N_

The stuffed bear now sat on the windowsill in the kitchen, just hanging out. Eating dinner that night, you sipped your beer and cleared your throat. “So, I had an idea, but I’m going to need help.” You started.

“Of course, anything we can do. What is it?”

“I want to start a hotline or something for male victims of domestic violence. Don’t get me wrong, women don’t deserve that, either. All the help is advertised for them, so I want people to realize it’s not _just_ women. Men deal with it, too. I’d like to let other men out there know they aren’t alone.”

Maggie grinned. “I love that idea.” She agreed.

“Me, too, man.” Glenn agreed. “It’ll take a lot of work, but if anyone can pull it off, I’m sure it’s you.”

“Thanks, guys.” You beamed.

“I have a friend who might actually be interested in helping, as well.” Maggie said as she took a sip of her wine. Glenn raised an eyebrow at her. “Jesus.”

You looked at her. “You have a friend named… _Jesus_?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “It’s a nickname.” She pointed out. “You’ll see.”

* * *

Your eyes were on the pins at the end of the lane as you pulled your arm back, and then swung forward, letting the ball roll. “Yes!” You chuckled, getting a strike. Turning, you noticed there was now one extra person.

“This is Jesus.” Maggie smiled. “Jesus, this is Y/N.”

He stuck out his hand as he greeted you. “Maggie’s told me a lot about you.” Jesus smirked. “She didn’t do you much justice, that’s for sure.”


End file.
